


Face of Madness

by phoenixjustice



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the series, slight spoilers.</p><p>Was it possible that he had went into some kind of megalomania, no longer remembering why he had started this endeavor to begin with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face of Madness

**Why or Why Not - Lelouch vi Brittania -** He started out with noble intentions, he thought; he only wanted to help the world become better than it was. So he took up the mantle of Zero, ready to start a revolution and change the world.

 **Written In My Face - Lelouch vi Brittania, Lelouch/Suzaku -** He played dual roles; the Lelouch that his friends assoctiated with, and Zero, the Revolutionary. Both sides of himself had fallen deeply in love with Suzaku, but in the back of his mind he worried. While Suzaku cared for Lelouch, that was all too clear, he had no love lost for Zero. And Zero was a part of himself that he could not give up. a part that Suzaku had to accept. If not- well he didn't want to think of that.

 **Sound of Madness - Lelouch vi Brittania -** He didn't see anything wrong with his behavior, but then again the insane never thought that _they_ were the crazy ones, now did they? Was it possible that he had went into some kind of megalomania, no longer remembering why he had started this endeavor to begin with?

 **Megalomaniac - Suzaku, Lelouch/Suzaku -** It saddened him to no end to see Lelouch's descent deeper into ego and insanity, but it also hardened his resolve; he would save Lelouch from himself.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
